


Saving the world. Again. (Damnit.)

by winterlover



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Drabble, Multi, background Frank/Gerard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterlover/pseuds/winterlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for an unused prompt at the no_tags challenge on Dreamwidth:<br/><b>Mikeyway/Pete/Alicia - Saving the world. Again. (Damnit.)</b><br/>Thanks to the prompter!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving the world. Again. (Damnit.)

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own any of those characters. They belong to themselves. Nothing I write about has actually happened. Except when it has. But I wouldn’t know.  
> Not betaed. 100 words can only mean about 99 mistakes, so I’ve risked it.

“Why did we save Earth again?” Pete slumps down on his seat, sighing. “It’s been the third time now, it’s getting a bit annoying how those politicians seem to never learn.”

Mikey’s neatly stacking away the unused laser pistols handed to him by Alicia.

“Flowers, trees and water – and animals. Giraffes!“ Alicia says.

“They have Giraffoids on DecayD.” Pete starts preparing for leaving the orbit.

“But – humans…”

Yeah, I know,” Pete smiles at Mikey, his expression is fond and understanding, “not ‘humans’ but one human, right? - Your brother’s boyfriend.”

Mikey nods. “He just wouldn’t stand living anywhere but New Jersey.”


End file.
